


Souls Lost pt. 3

by hinnuh



Series: Souls Lost [3]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinnuh/pseuds/hinnuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Chosen Undead and their partner Solaire are reminded of their meeting and decide to reminiscence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souls Lost pt. 3

Your blade sliced through the lifeless hollow's body like butter, leaving a familiar bloodstain on the wall. The redness of a hollow's blood looks faint just like their skin. Probably due to the fact that not just the outer apperance of the body gives up upon hollowing, even the blood cells choose not to work as hard as even they know when to give up on a lost cause.  
"Hey," said Solaire as he stood up from searching a lifeless corpse he had just slain for potential useful items, "This might sound just a bit odd, but doesn't that bloodstain look a lot like the one that led you to me?" The knight asked, chuckling to himself as he turned to you, obviously smiling through his helmet. You smile as well, staring at the markings on the wall and then down at your bloodied blade before placing it back into it's holder on your back.  
"You know, it really does look like that... How strange." Solaire came closer to you and grabbed ahold of your waist and gave a soft, loving chuckle.  
"I really am glad for it. It brought us together." You nodded to him and wrapped your arms around his neck, closing your eyes and allowing the memories of your meeting to fill your thoughts.  
"Yeah..."

Quite some time ago...

 

You pull your blade out from the back of the might Taurus Demon, watching as his corpse hits the floor like a small building, nearly instantaneously exploding into souls and being absorbed into your bosom. You nod to your accomplishment and make your way to the notorious "Hellkite Bridge" that all the still somewhat alive individuals keep telling you about.  
"So, this is it, huh?" You ask yourself, sighing in disappointment as the bridge appears to only be guarded by a couple of spearman that have hollowed out. You roll your eyes and grip your blade tightly before turning around to check behind you incase of an ambush. That's when you saw him. Solaire of Astora. The proud knight stood at the end of the stone bridgey area, staring directly into the sun. Normally you would have struck him down for having his back turned. But something spoke to you. It begged you to let him live for some reason. Making your way over to him, you yelled beforehand and waved, attemtping to make a bond with your fellow knight. Solaire abruptly turned around and waved back, grinning from behind his iron helm.  
"I am Solaire of Astora, an adherent to the Lord of Sunlight. Now that I am Undead, I have come to this great land, the birthplace of Lord Gwyn, to seek my very own sun!"  
"The way I see it, our fates appear to be intertwined. In a land brimming with Hollows, could that really be mere chance? So, what do you say? Why not help one another on this lonely journey?"  
"We are amidst strange beings, in a strange land. The flow of time itself is convoluted; with heroes centuries old phasing in and out. The very fabric wavers, and relations shift and obscure. There's no telling how much longer your world and mine will remain in contact. But, use this, to summon one another as spirits, cross the gaps between the worlds, and engage in jolly co-operation!"  
"Of course, we are not the only ones engaged in this. But I am a warrior of the sun! Spot my summon signature easily by its brilliant aura. If you miss it, you must be blind!"  
You simply give the man a hearty embrace after his mostly obviously very useful speech. Finally, an ally amongst all these zombies! Solaire takes a step back and removes his helmet and moves down onto one knee, planting a soft kiss upon your hand.  
"M'lady," said Solaire, "I am at your service. As long as we remain allies, you shall not ever be truly alone." You blushed a bit and removed your helm as well.  
"H-How did you know I was a woman?" You asked the man, staring deeply into his strong eyes.  
"I can tell when someone is giving off a beautiful aura such as yours that there is not way that a burly man would be hiding behind it. Unless of course you are a very gorgeous man, ah ha ha ha ha!" You giggle at his kind-hearted joke and lean down to kiss his lips gently. Solaire, being a man of chivalry, wanted to kiss you from the start but was bound by a code of honor. However, you made the first move and thus allowed him to show his true affections towards you. You both softly and cutely kissed each other on the bright, sunlight bridge for a bit of time before he pulled away.  
"As much as I enjoy this, I do believe we both have more important deeds to deal with, yes?" You nodded to him and quickly placed your helmet back on and looked towards the bridge.  
"I'm ..." you said, turning around to find that he was already gone due to your planes of existance fading away from each other for whatever reason. 

Some time passes, many souls later, and you find an odd but somewhat unimportant key hidden underneath a table near the undead church on top of the burg that the Taurus Demon hailed over. you attempt to use the key in nearly every door through the area around and inside of the church but none of the doors seemed to accept your little key.  
"Ahh! What is this stupid thing for?" You asked yourself, stomping your way up the stairs atop the church's upper level. 

 

The corpse of one of the knights guarding the upper section of the church can be heard toppling down the stairs like a pile of metal garbage. You brush the dust off of your shoulder and investigate your sword's blade as you make your way up into the very dark attic of this massive church.  
"What on earth could that idiot have been guarding? It's literally empty up here." Just as you say that, you notice a couple of boards barely sitting up against a doorway. In your fit of rage you decide to give the flimsy boarded-up wall a swift kick, sending chunks of wood bouncing all over the floor as a new room is revealed to you.  
"Ha! I fucking knew it." says the proud you as you proudly stomp up the stairs to find a lonesome caged up room hiding in this secret section of the undead church. A man sits in the cell, seeming somewhat angry and bored more than crestfallen, like most of the rest of the prisoners in this world.  
"Oh, still human are you? Then I am in luck. Could you help me? As you can see I am stuck, without recourse. Please, I have duties to fulfil, and I will reward you handsomely. Well? I am certain you stand to benefit."  
You promptly decide to trust the mysterious man locked in a cage and use your frustrating key to unlock the door, finally finding it's place. Upon opening the door to the cell, the man slowly stands up and takes a couple of steps towards you.  
"Thank you, yes, sincerely. I am Knight Lautrec of Carim. I truly appreciate this, and I guarantee a reward, only later. Yes, very sorry, but your reward will have to wait. I have just been freed. Allow me some time. I am free. Now I can get back to work… Keh heh heh heh…"  
Without speaking to him, you accept that this man is a very strange individual and begin to walk away. Not even two steps away from the cell and the man grabs ahold of you and pins you to the wall. He stares into your soul with his dagger-like stare and cackles softly.  
"Ahh, hello there… I have your reward. Please accept it. I am grateful to you for freeing me. Keh heh heh heh…"  
He removes his helmet first and then yours, letting yours roll down the stairs as he leans in closer, kissing you deeply and holding you to the wall. You make out with him and moan softly into his mouth as he gently begins to let go. Several minutes pass and he pulls away from you, taking a step back.  
"… Not enough for you? Well, let's not be greedy, now… Keh heh heh heh…"  
You slide down onto your butt and blink to yourself for a moment while the man slowly makes his way down the stairs, disappearing into the wind, much alike Solaire did on the bridge earlier. You sure have a knack for finding men to kiss that have mistakenly stumbled into your world.

 

The second gargoyle's corpse falls flat onto the roof of the church, fading away along with it's look-alike. You wave goodbye to Solaire as he runs towards you to embrace you but fades out of your world before he can reach you. At first you feel sadness wash over you, but you have a strong feeling that it won't be long until you and Solaire meet once more. You only need to find where and how. There's plenty of this world you've yet to explore.  
Throughout your journey you have slain many monsters, taken quite a bit of souls, and met many allies. The Capra Demon fell to your blade just like any other minor creature that lurks in this decrepit land. Upon reaching the end of the hell known as the Depths, you find that your old friend Lautrec had placed down a summon sign to offer his aid against the monster that the locals have named the Gaping Dragon, due to it's mouth-shaped body. As the creature's body falls, Lautrec grabs ahold of your waist and pulls you close, staring deep into your eyes as he, too, fades away, leaving you with only thoughts of what were to come next.  
Some time passes but you eventually make it to the land of the Gods. Anor Londo. Those who have given up hope have told you that this land is a land of darkness and the only Gods who stayed to watch over an otherwise godless land aren't worth mentioning. Despite their negativities you press on.  
Faced with another wave of gargoyles and quite a bit of new enemies as well, you end up finding yourself near a bonfire. You can hear the sound of the comforting fire through the walls. Taking a turn into the large room, you notice more than just a bonfire. Solaire seems to be taking a repose by the fire as well.  
"Solaire!" You scream as you run up to him, embracing him ever so gently. He tosses his helmet aside and holds you tightly.  
"It's been quite some time, hasn't it?" asked the knight as he smiles at you, blushing a little bit. You give the knight the lowdown of your adventure, every last detail of each incredible beast, fantastic treasure, and of course... the idiots who have failed their quest by dying in ridiculous locations. Solaire giggles and pats the floor beside him.  
"Please, get more comfortable. It's safe in here." You nod and do as he insists; You remove all of your armor and stretch your body out, leaving your weapon nearby just incase. He does the same and then gets a little closer to you, gently placing his hand on yours.  
The man seems to want you just as badly as you do...But he acts as if he isn't sure what he needs to be doing. Perhaps his method of turning undead has taken a simple memory away from him. You decide that you should make the first move. You climb onto his lap, facing him, and wrap your arms around his neck. You smile before leaning in to kiss him passionately. He kisses you back for quite some time before things get a little bit more intense. You make things a bit hotter to get him going... You slowly remove your top, letting your breasts fall free for him to see and touch. He softly plays with them, running his strong fingers against your nipples and drooling a bit as his gaze becomes locked on them.  
Enjoying yourself, you begin to moan softly, feeling your crotch become quite moist. He feels it, too, and shifts around as his bulge presses against you. Taking matters into your own hands, you remove your bottoms and his as well, grinding your pussy against his hard length while staring into his eyes. Solaire decides to make a move of his own, grabbing his length with one of his hands and guiding it inside of you, gently fitting it into you and holding onto your hips all the while. You both begin to moan softly, kissing through it all as you move your hips up and down, pleasing the man you have obviously fallen for.  
After a while, Solaire's body begins to tremble and he gently lies you on your back. Getting even deeper inside of you, he pounds you a little faster and harder, becoming more and more excited by the minute. You blush brightly and begin to moan his name as the lower half of your body shivers and shakes with pure pleasure. He nods to you and moans your name as well, feeling his length throb as he slows down his thrusting motions but the slamming gets a lot harder. His one final thrust into you ended with a large climax; his length explodes inside of you, filling your pussy with his thick cum and mixing with your juices. You let out a rather high-pitched scream, cumming all over his length as all of your moist liquids mix together. Both of your bodies simultaneously collapse and become weaker. He rolls off of you and holds you closely, covering you both with blankets he brought with him. He gently kisses your cheek and nuzzles against you. He looks so happy. You're the sun that he was searching for all along.


End file.
